The Sliding of Sora
by SubKnightro
Summary: Sora is just an ordinary schoolboy that likes anime. What will happen when he gets sucked into the world of Haruhi Suzumiya? Is Sora as ordinary as meets the eye, or does he have his own quirks?
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**DISCLAIMER:** Haruhi_ Suzumiya belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa and its respective owners. I take no ownership._

_iPhone belongs to Apple Inc. I simply used it as an accessory in this story._

_Without further ado: Let us begin!_

* * *

So before I tell you my tale, let me get this straight: I'd like to remain anonymous so just call me Sora. Anyway, I was using my iPhone, watching Haruhi Suzumiya. "Man I wish I was in an anime like this, I'd really like to meet Kyon or Haruhi.", I imagined. Little did I know that my wish would come true. A few hours later I checked my clock. "It's 10:00 already, I gotta go to bed, I'll get in trouble if my parents see me like this!", I exclaimed as I hurriedly put my iPhone away and put the covers on myself. I then blacked out.

I woke up on the streets in a… North Middle uniform? Hold up a minute! Is this…? Yep, I'm in Haruhi Suzumiya's world. "They even had a North Middle school?", I muttered. I checked my pockets and found my iPhone. "At least that survived…". Anyway I had to find someone who could help me. "Kyon? Naw I don't wanna bother him. Koizumi and Asahina are out of the question, I don't even know where they live. Ah ha! I'll go to Nagato's house!", I said out loud. People started staring at me but I payed them no mind. Wait a minute… am I speaking Japanese…? Yes sir I am.

I hurried over to Nagato's complex and pressed the numbers 708. "Hello? Um… this is a kid named Sora. Um… what if I told you that I were an aquaintence of Miss Suzumiya?", I said quoting Kyon's line. The doors opened and I hurried into the apartment and went into the elevator. I knocked on Nagato's door. I bowed and asked, "May I please come in?". She opened the door and motioned me through.

I set my shoes on the doorstep and walked in. Miss Nagato gave me 2 cups of tea. The tea was green tea. After awhile I said, "Miss Nagato?".

"Yes?", she replied.

"How did I get here?"

You all probably know the answer to this one…. Or not.

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading. PM me or review if I need to fix anything. Goodbye. _

_~SubKnightro_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a What!

_Hey guys, back with a new chapter. I'll try to upload daily. But I might not be able to everyday anyway onward with the_ disclaimers!

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Haruhi Suzumiya is owned by Nagaru Tanigawa and its respective owners._

_Apple Inc. owns the iPhone. I am simply using it as an accessory._

* * *

"You are a slider.", Miss Nagato said simply.

I was shocked beyond words. I couldn't even form any words. I stood there gawking at Miss Nagato like an idiot. Eventually, I put my jaw back up.

"So when did I become a slider?", I asked even though I knew the answer.

"You were a slider since 3 years ago when Haruhi Suzumiya created this world.", she said. "You were just like me when the Data Integration Thought Entity made me 3 years ago. I am, what you might call a-

"Humanoid interface.", I finished calmly. Now it was Miss Nagato's turn to look shocked. It was barely anything, but I did notice the slight wide opening of eyes. "I won't tell you how I know that, I'd like to keep my resources secret.", I explained to her.

"You will be staying with me for the time being. Your slider powers will take some time to charge, perhaps 1 month. Do not worry, I have frozen time in your parallel universe, so nobody will know that you have been gone for so long.", she calmly said.

"O-one month! B-but I'll-". I am quite the sensitive kid, so I went to the room Miss Nagato gave me and cried myself to sleep. The reason I cried, for that matter, was because I would miss my family and friends.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I checked myself. "When did I change into pajama-", never mind, I'd rather not ask. I checked my iPhone on the side of my dresser and saw that it was 7:00 am. I got up, put my new school uniform on, brushed my teeth and had breakfast. Apparently, Miss Nagato knew that I ate western food. The food in front of me was eggs.

Miss Nagato and I walked wordlessly up the hill. Apparently, they had installed a middle school next to the North High school. Miss Nagato and I silently agreed that I would join Miss Suzumiya's SOS Brigade, then I would go back home to the U.S.A. , after all, I was and did look like a foreigner.

I looked at the looming building in front of me. This was my first day at school. I gulped and headed into the building.

* * *

_There you guys go! I know these chapters are short and it is a cliffhanger, but I don't want to put everything in at once. See you guys next time. ~SubKnightro_


	3. Chapter 3: First day of North Middle

_Hey guys! Updated with chapter 3. I told you I'd try to upload everyday. I'm at school. . Anyway! On with the disclaimers!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Haruhi Suzumiya belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa and its respective owners._

_Apple Inc. owns the iPhone. I am simply using it as in accessory in my story._

* * *

I stepped in the building. I saw what your regular middle-schooler might have seen. Your average bully, bullying the short kids or weak ones. Actually, I haven't described myself to you, let me give a brief description.

I have dark brown eyes, my hair is pure black. My hair is just going down straight. I have semi-tanned skin. I also have glasses. Oh yeah, I'm also a chibi. Or it basically means I'm short.

Anyway, I walked the hallways. I saw that Miss Nagato had given me a slip of paper. My class was class B-2. I headed in.

* * *

I saw the teacher, or in Japan they called them Sensei. He told me to introduce myself. "Hello, everyone. My name's Sora and I'd like to be get along with all of you.", I said while my eyes scanned the room.

I saw the bully cracking his knuckles; I also saw a kid waving to me. Maybe I'll be his friend.

I took my seat, strangely enough I was in the middle of the classroom. It gave everyone a chance to point at me and talk about me. It kind of irked me, but I managed to keep my temper in check. Which is quite rare, actually.

I sat next to a kid. Hey, it was that same kid who waved to me. "Hello", I said "My name's Sora, what's yours?" "What's up, my name's Ryuu. Wanna be friends?", he energetically asked me. Sure, why not. After all, it beats having no friends. Eventually, the bell rang and it was lunch break and I took out the bento Miss Nagato gave me. It contained white rice with shrimp.

"So what do ya wanna do?", Ryuu asked me. "I dunno.", I answered. But I did have a priority. Get to the SOS Brigade.

* * *

Sure enough, school ended. I ran to the North High school. Eventually, I found my way to the clubroom. I knocked on the door, I planned my scenario clearly. But now, I was scared. I heard a 'Come in!' and entered.

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading. Review or PM me for feedback. See you next time! ~SubKnightro_


	4. Chapter 4: The SOS Brigade

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I had to do an essay for English class and some Science (3) projects. Onward with the disclaimers!_

**DISCLAIMERS: **_I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. It belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa and its respective owners._

_Apple Inc. owns the iPhone. I am simply using it as an accessory for my story._

* * *

I entered the SOS Brigade clubroom. I scanned my surroundings. I saw Mr. Koizumi, Miss Asahina, Mr. Kyon, and Miss Nagato.

Much to my surprise, none of them were surprised. I guess Miss Nagato told them I was here. I felt giddy; I finally had met characters I wanted to meet for such a long time.

"Howdy", I said calmly. I saw some whispering going on. I wonder, I wonder. "So, how's everything going in the SOS Brigade?", I asked

"Since you asked, we're fine, thank you.", I heard a voice coming from my left. It was Mr. Koizumi. "You're going to have to convince Miss Suzumiya to let you join the SOS Brigade."

"I know. I planned out a scenario just for that.", I replied. Just then, Miss Suzumiya burst into the clubroom. She was about to say something, but stopped when she looked at me.

"Who are you?", she asked as she looked at me strangely.

I gulped, since this was the moment. "Hello! My name is Sora! I am from class B-2 in North Middle. I would like to join the SOS Brigade because I have heard that they look for time travelers, espers, and aliens! May I please join?"

Miss Suzumiya loomed over me. I wondered what her answer was going to be. "Okay!", she said after a great pause. "You're in!"

I silently crowed in my mind. Yes! Now, I have to get these slider powers to recharge. The reason I joined, maybe somebody in the SOS Brigade might be able to help me or explain my powers more.

* * *

Once the club time was done, I headed over to where Mr. Koizumi was. I asked him is there a special organization for slider's.

"Actually, no. Sliders are spread out around the world. I may ask the Organization to help you return to your own world.", he explained to me.

Looks like I might get home earlier then I was expecting. Little did I know, the adventures that might befall me.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! I might not post for a bit. I have to help a friend with a project. I might post tomorrow or sunday. ~SubKnightro_


	5. Chapter 5: I Miss my Family!

_Hello everyone! I'm very sorry that I put this on temporary hiatus! I had some writers block and a lot of assignments due for school. Anyway, here's the 5th chapter!_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya it belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa and its respective owners._

_Apple Inc. owns the iPhone. I am simply using it as an accessory for this story._

* * *

Itsuki's Agency:

After a bit of searching online about me, Mr. Koizumi found something. "Ah, here we go! Sora Takami, son of Tomoko Takami, and Ayaka Takami." Mr. Koizumi said.

"It says he was born in (I'm going to leave this blank because it's personal) _ in the state of _." Mr. Arakawa said.

Mr. Koizumi's Agency kept looking at some more information about me.

* * *

Mikuru's Department:

Miss Asahina was seated at a table among her superiors. She was frightened because they were arguing and since she was the lowest rank and youngest, Miss Asahina couldn't intervene. But, she did ask one question, "Was this event predetermined?".

"No, it wasn't Mikuru, that's why we've got a major problem on our hands. We don't know how to solve it" , responded one of her superiors.

Mikuru gulped. When things didn't go out the way they usually did (predetermined) it was bad. The only thing they knew was my name. Sora Takami.

* * *

Data Integration Thought Entity:

In the DITE, the humanoid interfaces knew already that this was going to happen. Especially a big surprise since Mr. Koizumi's Agency always finds out this information first.

Miss Nagato's Complex:

In Miss Nagato's complex, I stood there crying. Why you ask? Well I got mad at everything. Damn sliding powers! **Punch** Damn dangers! **Punch** Damn recharge time! **Punch** And most of all, I knew I shouldn't be taking my anger out on other people, damn Haruhi!

I came here because she wanted aliens, time travelers, espers, and sliders! Why the f**k did it have to be me! Me out of all people! I know this was my dream, but it's not as it's always cut out to be. "I miss my family." I cried.

* * *

_Yeah guys. So that's the new chapter. I know it's not much, but I try. This is my first fanfic. PM me or leave any suggestions in the reviews for anything I need to fix. Oh yeah guys, I'm changing the rating of this story to teen because of cursing. _

_~SubKnightro_


	6. Chapter 6: A Normal School Day!

_Hey guys! Updated sooner now! Writer's block gone I guess! I felt really bad about updating scarcely so I updated. Beware, this chapter is a filler! Anyway, on with the disclaimers!_

**DISCLAIMER:** _Haruhi Suzumiya is owned by Nagaru Tanigawa and its respective owners._

_Apple Inc. owns the iPhone. I am simply using it as an accessory._

* * *

It was the next day of school. Today was really hot! What's the date? As I was walking to my class, I took a small detour and checked the calendar. So today was May 30, 2013. Huh, no wonder it was so hot. I need to be more aware.

Needless to say, I headed over to class and sat down next to Ryuu. Japanese class came along. I was surprised how fluent I was. Then History, Math, Science, finally Gym. I was moderately okay at gym. At least, I did surprise pretty much all the classes.

Now, I'm no athlete, and my stamina sucks, but I am moderately good at gym. I took a look at Ryuu, seems he has bad stamina like me. We just settled on taking a tennis ball and tossing it back to each other.

"Sora, aren't you excited for the last day of school?" Ryuu asks me.

I reply, "I can't say I'm not Ryuu, who wouldn't?"

"Yeah, you're right Sora." He says.

* * *

The final bell rings as I run out of school, into the SOS Brigade clubroom. Everybody watches me as I stand panting on the ground, chest rising up and down.

"What's wrong with you Sora?" Kyon asks me.

"Well, Mr. Kyon, y'see, my stamina sucks in gym sooo… yeah." I trail off.

I look around as everybody looks at me. Of course, Miss Nagato didn't look. Mr. Koizumi is smiling. Miss Asahina is scared and Miss Suzumiya looks like she approves.

"Well at least we got one who takes initiative! Unlike someone I know! *Cough* Kyon *Cough*!" Haruhi says.

I try not to laugh as Haruhi and Kyon get into a big argument about who does more work. I look around and grab a spare seat. I pull it up next to Mr. Koizumi.

"So what's the situation?" I ask him.

"My Organization and I are still working on it. But we have found something though." Mr. Koizumi tells me.

"What is it?" I ask him curious.

"We don't exactly know the source, but it may get you home." He replies.

I don't say anything as I am deep in thought. Then I start to wonder. What if something goes awry? Nah! Mr. Koizumi and his Organization have always come through in the end. Or, did they?

* * *

_Here you guys go! PM or review if I need to fix anything! See you guys next time!_

_~SubKnightro_


	7. Chapter 7: Mini Diaster Averted!

_Hey guys! Updated sooner! I did this while I was banned from the computer. I just don't want to feel like I'm not updating enough so here's chapter 7! On with the disclaimers!_

**DISCLAIMER:** Haruhi_ Suzumiya belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa and its respective owners. I take no ownership._

_iPhone belongs to Apple Inc. I simply used it as an accessory in this story._

* * *

Summer had started. Finally! Today, the SOS Brigade was making a movie. It was called The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina. I was the cameraman, since I know how to film and make videos (yes, I am a good cameraman, though I'm a kid).

We were at the part where Mr. Taniguchi, Miss Tsuruya, and Mr. Kunikida were going to push Miss Asahina into a lake. I knew this was going to happen, so I had brought my towel with me.

Miss Asahina had graciously accepted the towel. "Thank you Sora!" she said to me.

I smiled at her, "No problem Miss Asahina."

* * *

We went to Miss Tsuruya's house so Miss Asahina could take a bath. I remembered at this point in the anime, Miss Asahina gets drunk on a bit of sake. I went up to Haruhi and said, "Miss Suzumiya, whateve-". Then I realized something. If I had told her that, she would have been suspicious.

"What is it Sora?" she asks me.

"O-oh, nothing!" I manage with a smile.

"Alright then".

She can be a bit dense sometimes. And they call us boys dense! Anyway, I gulped as this part came. I had to change this! This will form a closed space and bother Mr. Koizumi.

"From the looks of it, Miss Asahina is drunk." I say.

Mr. Kyon looks at me. "Why is she drunk?" he asks me.

"Well look at her. Pardon me, but, doesn't she look a bit too, well-uh, um, sexy here?" I ask.

"Your right!" he says to me.

Mr. Kyon and I look at Haruhi at the same time. She just turns her nose up in contempt.

"Haruhi did you-!" Mr. Kyon says.

"What's it to you Kyon?" Miss Suzumiya asks him.

Mr. Kyon balls his fists. I lung in between them. I must stop this!

"Wait don't!" I yell.

They both look at me bewildered, flabbergasted, baffled, whatever you guys call it. I use my bangs to hide my tears leaking.

"A-are you crying Sora?" they both simultaneously ask me.

"I-it's just, I d-don't want my f-friends to fight." I say sniffling.

They both look at each other and apologize. Whew! At least that disaster was averted. Little did I know, there would be a bigger disaster…

* * *

_How was it guys! A bit longer than usual, which I must say, is good! At least I'm learning to type faster!_

_~SubKnightro_


End file.
